


Love Only Can Truly Subjugate a Haughty Spiri

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we going to do this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Only Can Truly Subjugate a Haughty Spiri

Rodney fidgeted in place, hands moving nervously in front of him. John bit back the smile that threatened to break through. He'd have said that _he'd_ be the one freaking out, but no, it was definitely Rodney. "You don't have to do this. You know that, right? All you have to do is say the word and I'll call it off."

Calmly, John continued to strip off his clothes, folding each piece as it came off and stacking it neatly on one of the desk chairs. "It's fine, Rodney. I want to do this." When his words didn't calm Rodney, he set down his t-shirt and walked across to him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him passionately. John only stopped when Rodney stopped trying to talk into his mouth and returned the kiss, giving as good as he got. "But if _you_ want to call the whole thing off, we can," he said.

"No, no, I'm fine," Rodney said, then looked at his watch. "It's almost time," he added. John nodded and went to the middle of the room, sinking gracefully to his knees. He relaxed into it, letting his hands rest palm up on his spread thighs, back straight, eyes a little downcast. Rodney came to stand next to him, running one hand through John's hair, petting him like he was a cat.

They hadn't been in position but maybe thirty seconds when the door chimed. As they were in a little used room, off an explored but not used corridor, there was only one person it could be. "Come in," Rodney called, his voice calmer than it had been. John closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as the door opened.

"McKay," Ronon said. The door slid shut behind him. "Are we going to do this?"

"Yeah. You remember the rules, right?" McKay sounded placid, in control, and John felt the tension run out of him like water from a broken cup. This was really going to work.

"He's yours, McKay. Not going to do anything to hurt that." Ronon sounded as though he wanted to laugh, but he didn't. John opened his eyes and looked up through his lashes at him. Ronon looked completely relaxed, as if he had his commanding officer on his knees all the time.

At some invisible signal from Rodney, Ronon stooped down, crouching in front of him. He still didn't speak directly to John. Instead, he leaned in and kissed John hard, his tongue pushing its way into John's mouth demandingly. John let him, passively accepting the kiss until Rodney's hand tightened in his hair. "John, be good." With that softly spoken order, John started to return the kiss, tongue sweeping out to taste Ronon, to tangle with his.

Ronon only broke the kiss when they were both panting. When he stood back up, there was a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants, and John couldn't help smiling. _He'd_ done that. Ronon quirked a grin at him, his hands busy with the laces, and he breathed out a sigh of relief when they came loose.

Obviously taking that as an indication that it was time to move things to a higher level, Rodney released his grip on John's hair and moved away a few steps to strip off. John couldn't help tensing up at the cold that took the place of Rodney's warmth, pressed up against his side. It didn't last long, though, as Rodney had clearly dressed for easy removal. As soon as he was naked, he was back.

John knew that Ronon was there, and from the sound of it, he was taking off his own clothes. But John only had eyes for Rodney, for his hard cock that bobbed just inches from John's face. He _wanted_ that cock, but he couldn't speak. His mouth was too busy watering. He was vaguely aware that he was making soft whimpering noises, and Rodney smiled down at him. "Want it, John?"

He couldn't help thinking that that was a dumb question, but all he did was nod. Rodney shifted, bringing his cock even closer to John's mouth, and the heavy, masculine scent assaulted John from all around him. Then Rodney nudged the head against his lips, and with a soft sigh he opened for it, letting it slide over his tongue.

It tasted so good, made John shake a little at how good it was. He bobbed his head slowly, taking a little more of Rodney's cock on each pass, until he was pressing his nose against his pubic hair, with the head of Rodney's cock in his throat. He whimpered again, swallowing against it.

Rodney gasped quietly, and then his hips started to move, fucking John's face gently, slowly. Every thrust pushed John deeper, to that place where he existed only for Rodney's pleasure. Where nothing else mattered at all.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he lost himself in his breathing, in the taste and feel of Rodney's big cock pressing into him over and over again. When Rodney finally spoke, it took real effort for John to understand what he was saying. "Touch Ronon, John. Go ahead, wrap your hand around his cock," he said forcefully.

John opened his eyes just enough to locate Ronon, standing at a slight angle to Rodney. His cock was a hard, painful looking purple, wet at the tip, and John immediately wanted to touch it. More than that, he wanted to taste it, but he didn't want to lose Rodney's cock.

So he continued to suck and work Rodney's cock, even as he wrapped his hand around Ronon's and started to touch him with long, steady strokes. His cock felt good in John's hand, smooth and hot, silk over iron, and John couldn't resist the urge to tug him closer.

Ronon took a step forward, bringing his hips against Rodney's, and John eyed the two of them even as he continued to stroke and suck. If he got Ronon to move a little more _this_ way... As Ronon finally came into alignment with Rodney, John pulled back from Rodney's cock. Before Rodney could say anything or object to the loss of John's mouth, John had opened his mouth as wide as he could so that he could fit both heads inside. "Oh, very nice," Rodney purred.

It stretched the corners of his mouth and made his jaw ache, and neither Rodney nor Ronon could get very deep, but still, the mingled tastes were intense, exploding over his tongue and making him moan. Someone's hands were in his hair, and there was a hand on the back of his neck, holding his head steady as the two of them worked out some sort of rhythm where they took turns thrusting deeper into his mouth.

He couldn't keep it up for long, and eventually Rodney said, "That's enough." Both of them slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from John, and John opened eyes he didn't remember closing, feeling bereft. "Shh," Rodney said, and only then did John realize he'd been whimpering.

John bit his lip, trying to take deep, calming breaths, but now that this was really happening, he wanted more. He wanted it _all_.

"Eager, isn't he?" Ronon said, his hand carding through John's hair.

Rodney snorted. "You could say that. He loves cock - will do anything if it means he's going to get fucked."

He thought about objecting, since Rodney was making him sound like a slut. The problem was that it was mostly true, which made arguing the point difficult.

While he'd been thinking, apparently Ronon and Rodney had come to some sort of agreement above his head, because suddenly each of them were gripping an arm and pulling him to his feet. "Get up on the bed, on your hands and knees," Rodney said.

John scurried to obey, because this had been the whole point of inviting Ronon to join them. He desperately wanted this - wanted one at each end, fucking into him, leaving him helpless to resist, to do anything but hang on and get pounded.

He _was_ surprised when Ronon was the one to climb up behind him. He looked up at Rodney questioningly. He'd thought that Rodney was going to keep his ass to himself. "You don't mind, do you, John?" Rodney asked, sounding confident that no, John wasn't going to mind at all. "I want to be able to see your face while he fucks you with that big cock."

John grinned up at Rodney, who got a most peculiar look on his face. A second later, a finger trailed down John's crack to his hole, and he moaned. Oh, this was going to be so good. The finger passed his hole, and traced cool wetness down to his balls, then back up. John couldn't help it - he pushed back into Ronon's hand, trying to get that finger where he needed it. Thankfully, Ronon obliged, sliding his finger into John slowly.

Even Ronon's fingers were big, and John couldn't help the soft groan. One of Rodney's hands tangled in his hair, guiding his head down to Rodney's groin, and he licked a wide stripe up the side of Rodney's dick as Ronon continued to finger him. "Don't tease, John," Rodney said, and John pulled back enough to suck the head of Rodney's cock into his mouth.

Not wanting this to end any time soon, he made his mouth as wet and as soft as he could, sucking lightly. He heard Rodney say something above him, but it wasn't directed at him, so he ignored it. The finger in his ass slid out, making him whine around Rodney's cock, then came back with a second.

Two fingers felt even better than one, and when Ronon shoved them against his prostate, he groaned again, making Rodney jump. Far too soon, the fingers pulled out, and then Ronon shifted behind him, pressing up close and pushing the head of his dick against John's hole.

And Jesus, even the head felt _huge_ , pressed against him like that. This was going to hurt so good.

As Ronon pushed inside, John pulled back from Rodney's cock; not wanting to accidentally bite him while Ronon was forcing his way inside. Instead, he let his head hang between his shoulders and panted as Ronon fucked into him with short strokes that went deeper on each one. He panted, lost in the burn as he stretched to accommodate Ronon's dick.

When Ronon's balls pressed up against his ass, he whimpered. He was being split in two, ripped to pieces. Ronon froze, and Rodney petted John's hair. "Tell us when you're ready," Rodney said.

But John didn't want to wait. He wanted it all - pain and pleasure - and instead of answering, he started to move his hips, fucking himself on Ronon's dick.

The burn was rapidly receding, leaving only blinding pleasure, and he lifted his head so that he could mouth at Rodney's dick. Rodney's hand tightened in his hair, holding him in place, and then they were both moving.

It took Rodney and Ronon less than a minute to achieve a rhythm that left John in the middle, breathless and unable to move. Instead, all he could do was take it, as Rodney shoved his cock down John's throat, and Ronon fucked into him from behind.

John let his eyes flutter shut, and lost himself in the feel, the taste, the sensation of being fucked so thoroughly at both ends. He was close already, but he knew that Rodney could fuck forever, and it wouldn't surprise him if it was the same for Ronon. He wasn't going to be allowed to come for a while yet, so he stopped worrying about it and just let it happen.

Rodney's hand was still tight in his hair, and Ronon's were crushing his hips, leaving bruises that he could already feel forming. After this was over, he was going to be able to feel it for days. Suddenly, Ronon shifted, and started pounding directly into John's prostate, making him cry out around the thick dick filling his mouth.

Rodney took advantage of John's cry to slide even deeper into John's throat, cutting off his air. For a second, John started to panic, but before he could do anything, Rodney had already slid back out enough for him to catch his breath. Then he did it again, and then again.

John felt completely out of control. His body was simply a plaything for Rodney and Ronon, theirs for the taking. He couldn't do anything but accept it. Then Rodney's hand went from its tight grip to petting him gently, and it all switched up. He wasn't just a body - he was wanted and cared for and Rodney wanted _him_ , not just a wiling hole.

It was more than John could take, and it pushed him over the edge. Without even being touched, his cock began to jerk and spit, and everything went white.

When he came back to himself, he was hanging limply between Rodney and Ronon, still being fucked at both ends. With the pressure to come gone, he focused on trying to get them both off as quickly as he could. Swallowing hard around the head of Rodney's cock, he clenched his ass at the same time.

Ronon must have been closer than Rodney, because with a roar, he started to pound ferociously into John's ass, breaking the rhythm that the two of them had held for so long. John clutched at the blanket below his hands, trying to push back into the strokes. Ronon cried out again and froze, obviously coming. John groaned at the feeling, and turned his attention to Rodney's cock, only to have it taken away from him. "Stay up on your knees," Rodney ordered, and John complied, confused but obedient.

As Ronon slid out of him, Rodney climbed off the bed. "Want his ass, McKay?" he heard Ronon say.

"Yeah. Move out of the way." The bed shifted under John, and Ronon laid down next to him, running one hand over John's back. Rodney's hands were warm on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, his thumbs pulling his entrance open. "You should see your hole, John. It's all swollen and red, and I can see Ronon's come." John groaned and lowered his head, feeling the blush moving over his face and down his chest. "It's really hot, and now I'm going to use his come to slide into you. You ready?"

John nodded. "Yeah, want it - want _you_."

This time, it was Rodney's turn to groan as he slid smoothly into John. As his cock brushed over John's prostate, John was surprised to feel his own cock stir. He would have said that he was completely fucked out, but apparently he was wrong.

Ronon chuckled, and his large hand gently cradled John's dick, coaxing it to full hardness as Rodney fucked him slowly. Ronon was jerking him to the same rhythm, and John began to pant. Jesus, he was almost forty - he shouldn't still have a hair trigger, especially when he'd already come once.

It didn't matter, though. His second orgasm was approaching, and from the noises that Rodney was making, so was his. John lowered his head to his folder arms, and pushed back into Rodney's hips, then forward into Ronon's hand. It was so good, being fucked like this, and when Rodney moaned softly, making the little, "Oh, oh, oh," sounds that John knew heralded Rodney's orgasm, he let go.

This time, the orgasm was less like a lightning strike, and more like a slow slide. He didn't go away this time, but when Rodney pulled out of him and flopped down on the opposite side from Ronon, John was too relaxed to really notice. Instead, he lay limply on the bed, just trying to breathe.

His eyes had started to drift shut when Rodney said, "Good?"

John didn't bother to open his eyes. "Uh, huh. Now let m'sleep."

Both Rodney and Ronon chuckled, and John thought briefly about objecting to their amusement. Giving it up as a lost cause, he just let it all go and slid into sleep, bracketed by warmth on both sides. When he woke up, it would be soon enough to worry about the effects of this afternoon's pleasure.


End file.
